


Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bruce is not one for luxuries, but he's willing to make one exception...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little way to fulfill this prompt. Couldn't resist making it cute.

Bruce Banner was a man long accustomed to doing without the creature comforts other people generally took for granted. As long as he had food, water, clothes on his back and some form of shelter, that was usually all he needed. The barest of necessities, in short.

  


Upon moving into Avengers Tower at Tony’s insistence, he’d been shocked at how readily available just about anything he wanted was. His room was bigger than entire buildings where he’d taken shelter in India. The fridge in his suite’s kitchen was always stocked with food. The hot water never ran out (and the water pressure was absolutely heavenly). The huge television in the living room could show him anything he wanted at any time of the day or night.

  


These all seemed like such lavish things to Bruce. Luxuries he just didn’t need. His closet was massive but every garment he owned took up barely a fraction of all the space provided. He had no idea what to do with the rest of it, despite Tony’s offer that Bruce could buy anything he needed and the billionaire would foot the bill. That just didn’t sit right with Bruce at all.

  


That being said, there was one thing Bruce had come to find was a guilty pleasure of his. It was also something he went to great lengths to hide from the other members of his team who resided in the tower with him. Even Tony didn’t know about it.

  


While entering the kitchen in the shared living space a few months before, Bruce had found Clint wearing something that looked like a one piece set of pajamas. He’d stopped and stared, blinking when the arms appeared to have stretches of fabric between the wrists and sides that made it look like wings. 

  


Clint had turned to Bruce and arched a brow in silent challenge before speaking. “Hey, don’t knock it til you try it, Doc.” Then he’d taken his breakfast and left the room.

  


Well. They’d looked comfortable and Bruce was curious enough to cave and order some for himself. He’d been shocked at how many different sorts there were available on the internet. He skipped the ones that looked like animals, like the one Clint had worn. Instead, he settled for a set in a plain purple color, hoping Tony wouldn’t check his credit card statement. He didn’t think Tony ever did anyway.

  


So his guilty pleasure was that, whenever he could get away with it, he hid away in his bedroom wearing the one piece pajama set. A kigurumi, the internet had called it. He’d settle into his suite, change into the garment and get comfortable reading over lab reports from that day or a book, depending on his mood. It was a luxury, yes, but Bruce admitted to himself that perhaps one small luxury wouldn’t hurt.

  


One such evening found Bruce reclined in a chair, gaze sweeping over the lab reports from the day on his tablet. The pajamas were on and he was completely relaxed, something he didn’t think he could ever truly feel since becoming the Hulk. The knock on his door drew him up short and he looked over, brow furrowed. He could ignore it. If it was an emergency, they would have called for him over the communication system that went all through the tower. So it couldn’t be anything serious.

  


He was still considering ignoring the knock on the door when the door opened anyway and Tony strode in like he owned the place. Which he did, of course, but Bruce’s annoyance at Tony barging in was halted when it registered with Bruce just what Tony was wearing.

  


A pajama set identical to Bruce’s, except it was made to look like an Iron Man suit in red and gold. Tony smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you think?”

  


Bruce blinked, still staring. “I...what?”

  


Tony gestured to his outfit. “What do you think?”

  


“Oh. Uh… Cozy?” Bruce tried, still stymied that Tony was wearing the pajamas in the first place.

  


“Damn right. Thanks for the recommendation, Brucie.” Tony grinned and settled on the arm of the chair Bruce was currently occupying.

  


“Wait, what?” For one of the smartest men on the planet, Bruce sure was having a difficult time formulating a simple sentence it seemed.

  


“I had Friday tell me if you ever used my credit card. Gotta hand it to you, I didn’t think you ever would. But I’m glad you did. The pjs you ordered looked so comfy I had to have my own custom made.” Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So what do you say to a pajama party?”

  


“Tony… we’re grown men,” Bruce pointed out, brow arched.

  


“Who are both currently wearing onesie pajamas. What’s your point?” Tony countered, brow arched.

  


Bruce had to admit, he couldn’t argue with the logic. “Fine,” he said after a moment, setting the tablet aside. Then he promptly ended up with a lapful of Tony Stark whose arms went around Bruce’s neck. “Tony…”

  


“Shut up, Bruce. Just enjoy the pajama party.” Then Tony was kissing him and Bruce failed to form coherent sentences again.

  
Bring on the pajama party then.


End file.
